I melt like
by LifeProtector
Summary: Sasuke goes to a bar to drink, after all, the only thing that gets his thoughts away from his love is alcohol. But what if his love appears to come to the same bar? Let the games begin. SasuNaru, NaruSaku and SakuSasu, mentioned NaruHinaNaru, InoSai
1. Preview,,,Drinking, again?

...ice cream on a hot summer day.

Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: SasukexNaruto  
Raiting: All.  
Disclaimer: Is anime and manga Naruto yaoi? Right. You get the hint.  
Notes: I just suddenly got inspired to write this fic. It's like this idea just randomly popped into my mind. One-shot. BTW, 

It's in Sasuke's POV.  
---  
People read love stories because they like them. They've never felt love and therefore they dream of it. They find it wonderful. But when you really do fall in love then it only brings you pain and misery, and to me, the only way to kill the pain is to drink.

One shot of vodka. Two shots of vodka, and another one, and another one, and another one.

...And another one.

At some point I get sick of it but I still drink more, because it's the only thing that makes me feel better. I can forget the pain for some time and I appreciate it.

And that's why I drink. More, more and more.

And it goes on, and on, and on.

And it never stops because when you're truly in love then you won't get over it.

So please, barman, pour me another one.


	2. Heartbroken, again?

Naruto broke up with another girl. He was so sick of it. They always found someone better since to them he was too "energetic". He made his way to the usual bar where he and his friends hang around. The place was full of drunk people and cigarette smoke, like any other time. He looked around to find any familiar faces and he was surprised to find a familiar dark figure in the corner of the bar drinking something very strong that he would never drink - whisky. 

He made his way to the figure and it was exactly who he thought it would be. Sasuke of course. What he did there he didn't know but boy, was he happy to see a friend at a time like this. 

"Hey, Sasuke!" He called out like Sasuke would be in the other side of the room even though he was right there, sitting across from him. 

"Hmm... What are you doing here, Naruto?" He mumbled. Sasuke was rather surprised. Wasn't Naruto suppose to be on a date with another one of his girls? Oh well, doesn't matter to him. It means more hotness to ogle at. 

"I could ask the same, you only come here when something's on your mind." Was the smart reply."Well, isn't someone observant tonight?" 

"I've always been. People call me an idiot but believe me, I'm not an idiot." The blond man sounded snarky, bit by bit spelling out the last bit. A rather polite "I see" was all he got out of the other male. The silence stayed between the two for a while until the paler man opened his mouth to ask a question,"Shouldn't you be on a date?" 

"It didn't go well," Sighed the other. "again I was too bouncy. I guess I really should stop showing my true side to them if I keep getting rejected, but isn't that the point of being in a relationship? To find that one true person who would stick around you no matter what? Isn't that person suppose to know everything about you and still stick around with you? I believe it's suppose to be that way." The man seemed depressed, which was rare. 

"What am I supposed to do, Sasuke?" He was too down for the said man to handle him. He was used to the lively Naruto; the one who smiles, who is goofy all the time but that man was gone right now. Instead was a man whose eyes were blue but dull and he had that 'kicked dog' look written all over his face. 

"Stay true to yourself. Your friends like you the way you are and if those women couldn't handle it then it's their problem. They don't know what they're missing. You'll find a woman who likes you the way you are, one day. I'm sure of that." Sasuke took a sip of his tongue stinging drink. 

"Well it doesn't seem to work. I'm afraid I'll never find the right one." He leaned his chin into his palm. His eyes roamed around the place to see if there is someone who might be his type. His eyes stopped on bubble-gum pink hair. Now **she** might be one of those types who likes to be noticed, exactly what he likes. The blond's mood perked up a notch. Now this might be interesting. 

"I'll be right back! Maybe..." Shouted the man but only mumbled the last part. And on his way he was to the woman with cherry tree blossom pink hair. 

But he didn't notice how another person who he was sitting with was left alone sad and brooding. Sasuke didn't mind, he tried to convince himself, he was used to it. Naruto was tring to find that someone to be with until he grows old, and he would never see Sasuke that way even though the raven-haired man would be there even after death. Yes, he's a sap like that. But Naruto would never look at him for he was a guy. He would give his everything but he's not a woman. Fate is a bitch. Why was it suppose to be this way? All he wanted was the blue-eyed man to even **consider** dating him. 

He sighed and thought,"_Why can't things go the way you want them to_?" While looking at his class of mouth burning liquid. "_Why can't I have him?_" He left some money on the table and left.

--author's note--

Should I continue this story or not? You would get to choose if it would be with a sad or a happy ending.

Rated M stuff will happen in later chapters.

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

-Eva


	3. Another girl,another game,again?

--Sakura's POV--

Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 22 and just recently I got a new boyfriend – Uzumaki Naruto, he's 23. I met him at a bar. We had been dating for a month when he decided to introduce me to his friends.

And there he was, my prince charming, the man of my dreams. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He has those ebony eyes you could drown into, he acts cool and collected like always, and his hair stick up a little in the back which I find **so **awesome. He is 24. Plus he is a famous writer whose books I just **adore**.

I've got a plan, it's an evil plan that will one day hurt Naruto but really, if I want something then I have to get it no matter how painful it will be to others.

I want Uchiha Sasuke and I'll get him no matter what! Period.

I'm going to seduce him with my looks and of course he is going to fall for me. Like come on, I'm the most beautiful girl on this planet. How can he say no to me? That's right, he can't.

Alright, so the plan is very superficial, but hey, it's still a plan and a plan that's going to come true, it's also a very convenient one to me. I'm sure I'll make it.

--Normal POV--

She laughed maniacally as she sent a message to Naruto in what she had agreed to go to the party that was thrown by Naruto's friend. Sasuke is also going to be there, of course, so how could she say no?

She was smiling evilly as she was tring to fall asleep, thinking about the party and her next step. She was too excited and couldn't wait for the Friday, which was tomorrow, when the before mentioned occasion was going to occur.

--story break--

The whole day had been filled with shopping and beauty treatments. Everything was perfect; that lime green dress was gorgeous and those silver shoes were going to show off her ankles so well. (1)

It was half past seven in the evening when her date came to pick her up. „_Right now it's going to be Naruto but soon it will be Sasuke!_" Thought the pink-haired slut - sorry, I mean, the pink-haired woman dreamily while being escorted by her boyfriend to his car.

--story break- 

„What shall we do with the drunken sailor, 

What shall we do with the drunken sailor,

What shall we do with the drunken sailor,

Early in the morning?"

Naruto sang out loud while waving his beer bottle, unaware that other people didn't appreciate his singing so much.

„I don't know about others, but I sure am going to beat up one drunken **Naruto** if he won't **shut up**!!" Shouts a furious Kiba across the room, few people nodding, agreeing that they would help him if they needed to.

„Wha'd ya say, ya mutt?" Slurred out a drunk fishcake. Kiba and everyone else who had gone to the same highschool as the two fighting boys, gasped. Everybody knew that Kiba **Hated**, with a capital „h", when people called him that. Anyone who dared to call him that were sure going to end up with a blackeye, including his best friend Naruto.

„What?! Ya offended?!" Was the blond pushing his luck.

„No! But my fist is going to **offend.** Your. Face!!" But before the fist could collide with Naruto's face Sasuke had come between this friends quarrel. No way was he going to let the man of his dreams walk away from this party with a gory lip. Not that he didn't believe that Naruto could take on Kiba in a fight but right now chances were that he would end beaten up since he drank at least six bottles of beer.

„It seems that _someone_ here is a little too drunk and should be taken home. And considering that he is **drunk,** that _someone_ won't be driving." Said Sasuke coolly while giving a glance towards the blue-eyed man every time he said the word „someone".

„Also, I think you were driven here by Naruto, am I right, Haruno-san?" Asked Sasuke politely from the said woman. Of course she almost jumped into air when she heard him say these words. Sasuke was going to drive her home! Yes! That was **great**!

„Yes, that's right. Could you give me a lift?" She answered as politely. „_Oh yeah!! You, Sasuke, can give me a lift __**anytime**_" Shouted the 'inner Sakura' while pumping her fists. Her Mr. Prince-on-a-white-horse only nodded while starting to make his way to the door, supporting a drunk Naruto. 

„Wow these were the longest two sentences that you have ever said considering that you usually only say two or three maybe even less words..." Naruto kept muttering without pausing even once to breathe. The whole rant was suppose to be about the sentences that Sasuke said when he stopped Kiba's fist.

--story break--

So there they all were, in Sasuke's sleek, black car. Sakura was sitting in the front with Sasuke and in the back was Naruto tring to give directions to Sakura's house, directions that could've gotten him killed if Sasuke would've listened to what Naruto was saying.

Actually, Sasuke would've liked it if Naruto would've sat in the front with him but he just couldn't handle the fact that whenever Naruto was drunk and Sasuke had to drive him home, he began playing with Sasuke's car radio. It always pissed him off. Also, when Naruto would fall asleep then he would fall asleep into an empty seat not onto Sasuke's lap. Even though Sasuke would've liked it in some other situation.

„Turn right!" That shout would've **almost** deafened anybody who was in the same car as the drunk man, at the moment.

„But there are some trees, Naruto." Said Sakura, sighing.

„_Trust me!_" Naruto whispered daringly these words which ended up with a punch into his face. Well, looks like Kiba's work was done for him. And when his punch would've been a lot more easygoing then Sakura's was hellish. Really, where does she get all that strength?

When they finally reached the female passanger's house, Naruto smiled childishly while waving to his date. He got so into it that he even rolled down the window, tring to wave to her. But he was stopped before he could even stick out his head with his whole right arm.

„Don't even think about it, dobe!" Geez, he is going to have them killed one day, Sasuke swore.

„Don't be so stingy, Sasuke!" Shouted the other man angrily. „You're just jealous that I have such a pretty girlfriend while you're stuck alone, you know she's all sorts of great, her hair smells nice and she has those beautiful eyes and her teeth have the whitest color I have ever seen and and..." Naruto kept babbling not hearing the sound of Sasuke's heart breaking.

TBC.

--author's note-- 

(1)I've got links that contain pictures of these items on my profile.

Man, do you know how long I've been meaning to write that part of Naruto singing and fighting with someone like that into a fic? Well, for some time!

Also I wanted to apologize for the typos in the last chapter but FF won't let me repair them. I would have to save that file to this site all over again with corrected mistakes.

Thanks for reading.

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

-Eva


	4. Troubled, again?

"I think there's something fishy going on." Said Shikamaru to Chouji. They were at their usual hang out place-the bar.

"What do you mean?" Asked the plump, peanut eating male from him companion.

"Didn't you see how Naruto's new girlfriend, Sakura, was hitting onto Sasuke yesterday? Troublesome." The man with a ponytail sighed, the party had just been yesterday and he can handle only this much action in one week. Another one of those girls, a girl who dates Naruto to get to Sasuke. Oh yes, this HAD happened before. And appaerantly Shikamaru's friend Chouji now got the hint, too.

"So she's trying to seduce Sasuke?" He said with his mouth full of peanuts. The other man nodded.

"So what are we going to do, Shikamaru?" The man with lighter hair asked, finishing his bowl of peanuts. Shikamaru sighed. The answer was plain and simple, "We need to get rid of this Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura? Did you say HARUNO SAKURA??" So suddenly had shouted a woman with bleach blond hair to the guys. She was tall, she had long hair which was, of course, blond. She wore a purple dress and matching purple shoes with high heels.

"What's your problem? Shouting so suddenly! Troublesome." Shikamaru had poked his pinky finger into his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. The woman grabbed him by the collar and from here everything went in chibi vision, "I just asked you if you two were talking about Haruno Sakura. You know, shorter than me, pink hair that makes you want to hurl and green eyes which look fake."

The chibi vision was gone and the man just slapped her hands away, while stating, "Yes we were, that troublesome woman is using our friend to get to another one of our friends. So troublesome."

The woman was fuming. Oh how she hated that woman. The pictures were flashing in her mind like a slideshow. The day they met, the day she had told the green-eyed girl how she was going out with this wonderful guy, the day her so called "best friend" had stolen him from her. Yes, it all was back in highschool but, IT WAS UNFORGIVABLE!! In the world of women there were three most important rules. Number three, never wear things that make you fat. Number two, when it comes to chocolate then it's every woman by herself and number one, NEVER STEAL YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!! It was a golden rule which the pink haired girl had broken and oh, how she was going to pay for it!

On the same time, while the woman was going to explode of rage, the two guys were starting to get bored. And they still didn't exactly know what was going on with this girl in front of them.

"So... You know this Haruno Sakura?" The chubby man asked friendly but a little cautiously, trying not to make the other person any angrier.

"DO I KNOW HER?? Do I know HER?? Why, she's that little slut who thinks she can do ANYTHING she wants to. She's that little slut who thinks she can just STEAL other people's BOYFRIENDS! SHE'S THAT LITTLE SLUT WHO I'M GOING TO KILL, RIP OF HER SKIN AND MAKE PURSES OUT OF!!" The woman slammed her fist on the table, making the boys jump in their seats. At that moment, they knew that they can never, and I mean NEVER, piss her off or the whole world was going to suffer from her endless rage.

She suddenly cooled off like anything never happened but they all knew she was still angry. The woman opened her mouth to ask, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and this is Akimichi Chouji." The lazy man stated while pointing to the other man eating a bowl of popcorn. Wait a minute, when did he go and get himself popcorn? Hmmm... Ah, nevermind. Let's just get back to our story and looks like the woman is about to say something,

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. So, did you say that you need to get rid of her?" She smirked while sitting down.

--story break--

Sasuke looked by the bar counter how his two friends were scheming something. He shrugged it off. He began to go to the table where he and his other friends, also Naruto, were staying when suddenly a pink blob came out of nowhere.

"Oh Sasuke, were you getting us some new drinks?" The woman named Sakura was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger while blocking Sasuke's way. He did not approve. He just "hn"-ed and tried to pass her by, and of course, she wouldn't let him go that easily. Some women have a broken gaydar, don't they? Even so, she should be able to tell by all the cologne he's wearing.

"No need to hurry anywhere Sasuke-kun. We hardly ever get to talk to each other." She began to pull him over to the stools by the counter. He tried to shrug her off but hell, does that girl have some strength.

"So what are your likes and dislikes, tell me." She tried to pull off this seducive voice which only made Sasuke want to puke. The man looked over to the table where Naruto was. Said man was looking what he was doing with her, jealousy in his eyes. Sasuke didn't like this, he wished that something, ANYTHING, would save him right about now. His wish was granted.

"Oh, is that you, forehead girl?" A blond woman sneered, holding a glass of "Purple Fiesta".

"What do you want, pig?" The woman sneered back. The woman smirked while thinking how dumb the other was by getting irritated so easily, "Just wanted to check if it really was your annoying fake, pink hair."

"What did you say? At least mine isn't as fake as your face, Ino-pig!" The women got into a serious cat-fight in which Ino had "accidentally" spilled some of her drink onto Sakura's light pink top and Sakura pulling Ino's hair out for a payback.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke knew the meaning of fear. And he knew that he didn't want to get mixed up into this mess. He slowly made his way around the girls to his friends.

"What's going on over there?" Kiba asked curiously. Cat-fights were pretty interesting to him even though he was more of a dog-lover. The questioned man sat amongst his friends mouthing an answer, "I don't really know but they seem to know each other."

Some of his friends kept staring at the fight like other people did in the pub, but Sasuke switched his eyes to Naruto's face. The guy was looking at the fight cheering for his girlfriend. Sasuke was kind of put off by this. He wished that Naruto would pay attention to him but seems like that's not possible. Naruto will NEVER notice him, will he?

And then the blondie looked back at him, sending him an evil glare. That's when Sasuke noticed. The blond was mad at him because he had gotten the wrong idea, thinking that Sasuke was the one who was trying to seduce Sakura. What was he going to do now? Naruto had ALWAYS believed his girlfriends over him-the best friend.

Sasuke felt troubled.

TBC.

--author's note--

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for some time(almost three weeks cough) but I had some personal things going on plus school began again. So things will be kind of slow with this story. I'm terribly sorry.

And why is Chouji eating peanuts and popcorn instead of chips? Because I don't know what snacks you can order in pub and bars and other places alike but I've heard that you can order popcorn and peanuts.

By the way, I'm not going to put much effort into updating this story as often as possible since it's not that popular. Sorry again.

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody.

-Eva3


	5. Worried about you, again

-"Worried about you, again."-

Naruto sighed. It's not that he wouldn't believe his best friend. It's just that he couldn't. Every time he believed Sasuke's word over his girlfriend's they felt offended. Naruto couldn't take it any more,

"GAAAH!! Why does life have to be so hard?" He shouted out loud, falling onto the floor from his bed where he was sitting. He kept laying there on the floor, trying to remember all of his **nice** relationships. He could remember only one. Her name was Hinata. She has those weird, grey eyes, but when you look closer, they have this very beautiful violet shade. She has midnight violet hair. She was perfect, but she came from a rich family and her father didn't approve their relationship. So her cousin Neji told him to stay away from her. It was hard for Naruto and he couldn't accept it. At first, he didn't give up on her, but then she told him that he really should stay away. After a little bit of explaining, he understood.

You see, she didn't want her father to be angry at her, besides, Naruto's life would've gotten hard. The father got merciless when trying to protect her daughter from wrong decisions and poorness. So Naruto had to let her go. He actually even cried over losing her, but she was just great. Perfect.

He sighed again, thinking,'Why does life have to be so hard?'

He climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Life had to go on.

--story break--

"Not church, not Lord, not Christ  
can save me today  
Not me, not you, not anybody  
can save me today,  
I've made up my mind

(bridge:)  
Mama, I'm going down,  
are you proud of me now?  
Papa, can you see it?  
Be happy about this.

(chorus:)  
I'm going down tonight.  
I'm going down for you.  
I'm going down.  
I'm going down tonight,  
tonight, I'm going down.

This is how everyday repeats itself.  
My mood getting low, me getting high.  
I bite the inner corners of my lips,  
I try to smile  
while I want to cry,  
while smoking the last cig  
I saved for after sex with you.

(bridge)  
(chorus)

And you, my dear love,  
thank you for not noticing me.  
And you, my dear heart,  
I let you break again.  
I'm so sorry,  
so sorry.  
It's all my fault.

(bridge)

I'm going down tonight.  
I'm going down for you.  
I'm going down for myself.  
If you don't want me here,  
go and forget me."

Sasuke read the lyrics which Naruto has written. He had to admit, he wrote better than he himself did. And he couldn't understand one thing. Why was Naruto willing to let the chance of his life time slip away? Why wasn't he willing to go the university with Sasuke, together? To write together.

Sasuke sighed,"Why does life have to be so hard?" He said out loud as he put his last cigarette between his lips again, taking a deep breath and letting his head fall back onto the expensive leather cough.

He kept thinking about the time he met with Naruto at school. The first time they met. Naruto, the doofus he was, had hit Sasuke accidentally with a basket ball. Why was he even playing such a game he didn't even know the rules of, was beyond him. But that didn't matter. All he could remember were the blue eyes, blonde hair and that annoying voice of his that kept repeating,"Hey you! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Should I take you to the nurse? Maaaaan, answer me!! Are you listening? Hey duuuude!!"

Sasuke laughed bitterly at the memory, Naruto was always so kind but blind. He never noticed what was happening around him. Why? Why indeed.

"Notice me, Naruto. Please." Was his favourite wish as he fell asleep, you have to take a break from life, after all.

--story break--

Naruto woke up to the ringing of his cellphone. He suddenly sat up thinking,"What? Wut? Where? What the hell??" Then realising what to do. He got out of his bed, trying to find his cell.

'Where the hell is it? I KNOW IT'S SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!!' The blond almost shouted out loud.

"AHHAA!!" He did shout this time, victory in his voice,"Gotcha bitch!! Muahahahahaaa! Victory is MINE!"

He checked the caller's ID. "Huh, Temari? She doesn't call very often even though she from our group." He answered the call, drearily, Temari had never anything good to say when she called.

"Hyellou!" The blondie answered cheerily. What time was it and why was he so lively? He did not know.

-"Why the hell did it take you so long to answer, huh? You brat, making other people wait for so long!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!! It's about Sasuke. That idiot fell asleep with a still burning cig in his mouth. He almost died in a fire. Gladly, he doesn't have any critical wounds but he did breathe in a lot of carbon monoxide. He's in a hospital right now. The same you were once taken when you broke your arm. Hurry up and get your lazy bum here!"-

The call ended so fast, Naruto didn't even understand what had happened. "Let's see... Brat, not answering... Emergency... Sasuke... In a fire... Almost died... In a hospital... SHIIIIIITTTT!! SASUKE'S IN A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF ALMOST DYING IN A FIRE!! Where are my jeans, JEANS!! Somebody get me my jeans..." The blond ran around his apartment, first getting a pair of jeans, then a top, where are the socks? FOUND THEM!! Putting on his shoes and a jacket, grabbing his car keys and on his way he was.

--story break--

"What took you so long? Troublesome." You could tell who that was without saying.

"Sorry, I was running through a lot of different hospitals, trying to find the right one. Hehehee..." He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You moron! I told you it was the same hospital where you were once taken!!" Temari shouted, furious.

"YEAH, YEAH! I'm sorry, now I know. Besides, I had just woken up. Geez, what time is it?" Naruto defended himself, his hands up, cowering away from the woman. Man, were women scary. He spotted a clock which told him it was five past four in the morning, considering he was driving around for an hour and a half, he must've been woken up at, somewhere, around thirty to three.

Once he stopped day dreaming he asked two very important questions,"Where is he and how is he?"

"He doesn't have any wounds, surprisingly, but he's unconscious." Said Shikamaru who was leaning onto a wall. "Now all we have to do is find a doctor who could help us."

They waited for ten minutes until someone who would know something about Sasuke came talking to them.

"You are the friends of Uchiha Sasuke, right?" They all nodded. "All right, he doesn't have any internal or external injuries, and I'm glad to tell you that he should be fine by tomorrow, just let him rest. His room is 4-B."

All of them sighed out of relief as the doctor walked away from them, minding his own business. They all made an agreement, one of them will stay there for the night and notifies others when he wakes up. Of course the fall guy was going to be Naruto. It was always Naruto.

"Naruto do this, Naruto do that, Naruto you're such a dobe." The blond was angrily murmuring curses under his breath and when he reached the dobe part, he stopped walking towards Sasuke's hospital room, and his mood got low. Was Sasuke aware that this would happen? Did he try to kill himself? Naruto shook his head and kept on going. 'Naah, he wouldn't. He doesn't have any problems.' he thought. Putting his hands into his jeans' pockets he kept on going, first looking at the floor later looking out of the windows. Or did he? Did he have any problems? Naruto sighed. Why is this life so hard?

--Sasuke's POV--

I woke up in a hospital room. What happened? I asked myself, quickly sitting up. It was a bad decision, my head got hazy and everything began spinning. I lied down again.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" Is that dobe? I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Yup, that's him alright, sitting on a chair next to me.

"Was this an accident? Or did you do it on purpose? God save you if you did it on purpose! If he didn't let you die then I sure will, if you intended to hurt yourself!! ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!!" Why does he have to be loud...? Wait, what? What happened? I looked around once more. Am I in a hospital?

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" I was so confused.

"Ha-ha," He sarcastically laughed,"Mister Genius doesn't know where he is." I made a sour face at that. Why do you keep putting me down, Naruto?

"If I must tell you, you're at a hospital, you almost died in a fire. Now tell me, did you want to die on purpose or was it an accident?" His face was all weird, one eye more open than the other, and pointing that finger at me? Why would I want to do something like that on purpose?

"Dobe, why would I want to kill myself?" I asked in all of my seriousness.

"Well, maybe you had some problems. Financial it couldn't be but maybe some girlfriend problems... That reminds me, was my girlfriend hitting on you?" That took me off guard. He believed me over that tramp, I know that's normal but Naruto, lately, has been listening to what his girlfriends told him.

"You believe me? Over her?" I blinked like a moron.

"Well, du-uh. I've always believed you. I've just been acting like I'm on their side." That kind of made sense... Did it?

"But why would you do that?" I really wanted to know.

"Because they would always begin to whine. Shika is right, women **are** troublesome." He crossed his arms. Feh, that they are, I have to admit. I let myself smirk turning my head to look at the ceiling.

"Ne, Sasuke... You don't have any problems, right? I mean, you didn't do it on purpose?" He had his hands on his knees, looking at me with that worried look. I was all right, I promise. My head was just spinning, that's all.

"Of course I didn't do it on purpose. And no, I don't have any problems." I lied about the second part, I did have guy problems, actually. Naruto, you are my problem. A problem that has been burning in my heart from the day I met you.

"Awww, don't look so gloomy. All you have to do is find a perfect girl." He playfully punched my shoulder. Oh Naruto, why can't you see that I'm gay? And gay for you, that is. I sighed, you're always such a heavy weight on my shoulders, and my heart. Naruto, why are you doing this to me?

I looked at him, he was all smiling so innocently, bearing his pearly white smile. I let myself smile. Smile only he could see.

Why can't you see me, Naruto?

TBC.

--author's note--

Lyrics belong to me. It's named "Coming Down". If you're in a band and would like to use the lyrics in one of your songs, please ask me first.

Heh, another story, YAY! Sorry for taking so long, but the end of the school year is always busy, plus, me and my classmates went on a trip, plus, it was my birthday on the 22-th.

By the way, if you want to read the comment replies, go onto my livejournal account. My livejournal is "JasmineRamen". You can also find the link on my profile.

Also, I have a little favour to ask you. If you could be so kind, and draw fanart to this story, it would inspire me more and make me happy. GLEE!!

Also, you can make this story into a doujinshi, just credit me back and send me a link to it, okies? Thanks. You people make me really happy.

Is it just me, or does every chapter that I write get more longer than the last one?

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,  
-Eva Alexandra AKA LifeProtector


	6. What did I get myself into, again?

-What did I get myself into, again?-

Sasuke walked into his apartment. Now, old apartment. He couldn't live there for some time since the furniture in the living room was burned down and the walls were black. Thank God the other rooms were all right. Now he just has to renovate his living room and that's all. And amazingly, and for his own luck, his leather couch was only slightly damaged. Looks like this couch just didn't burn that well in fire. And since he was sleeping on that couch, he is all right. So yes, he's very lucky.

"So where am I going to live in the meanwhile?" He didn't want to go to a hotel, it just didn't feel like home. He sighed. He didn't want to bother his friends either. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto's sly grin grew,

"So... When are you going to move in?"

--story break--

With a suitcase full of clothes and other things he needs, here he was standing next to Naruto in his friend's apartment. From this day on he would be living here for a couple of weeks. Oh joy!

...How will he ever survive?

He rolled his eyes. It would be hard to live in the same apartment with that blind fool, he was already surprised by how well he managed to stay around the blond without bouncing on him when they were out hanging around together. So how can he stay here? Something in his guts tells him to turn around and walk away. Suddenly the thought of a nice hotel room all to himself felt fabulous!

"... And you know... Hey! Sasuke! Earth is calling Sasuke! Do you hear me or you lost your conciousness again?" The blondie was waving his hand in front of the other man's face. The dazed man blinked once, once again and then shook his head.

"Oh yes, I'm here. So what did you want?" He looked into these puzzled eyes of a dobe.

"When you stop your daydreaming, you might as well bring your luggage to my bedroom." And that he was about to do but then stopped in his tracks.

"Wait? What do you mean by your room?" The dark eyed man was confused.

"Why should I bring my luggage to your bedroom? Please tell you have put furniture into your guests room." He looked at him with pleading eyes. But all he got was a nervous smile and a dumb looking guy rubbing the back of his neck,

"Well you see, I'm not such a famous musician yet, so I don't have much money to finish buying all the furniture for the guests' room. But you would know this if you wouldn't have been so dazed seconds ago." Now the man was just pouting.

"So I was thinking, I wouldn't make my guest sleep on my couch so you'll be sleeping with me in my bed." Naruto showed his shiny, pearly white teeth once again, while his arms were crossed over his chest. But to those words Sasuke's blood ran cold. To be in one bed with that gorgeous blond? He would rather take the couch.

"I'm taking the couch." The taller man turned around and began going towards the living room. The blue-eyed man's face said otherwise as he walked faster towards his friend, grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"There's no way that would happen! I'm not making you sleep on my couch and that's it! ...Besides it would be such a hazzle to make two beds in one day." He muttered the last words. And so our little Sasuke was going to sleep in one room with the man of his dreams, his oh so very wet, wet dreams.

He sighed as Naruto left the room for who knows what reason and he began to unpack his belongings. He took the clothes out and opened the closet to see that Naruto has already made some room for his things. He sighed once again, put his clothes away and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was planning to put them in the bathroom but once he got there and opened the door, a lot of steam came out, blinding him momentarily.

Once he could see again he saw how Naruto was in the shower, butt naked of course. His eyes widened to the sight as his eyes drank it all in. The view was w-o-w.

"Woah! Sasuke! Couldn't wait for your turn? Well then, join in!" Naruto blinked to the blushing man. Sasuke was tomato red from him face. And he did the first thing he could think of.

"I... uhm... NO THANK YOU!!" He studdered, ran out of the room and closed the bathroom door with a bang. He leaned onto the door, covering his mouth with his palm while listening to Naruto's evil laugh on the other side and cursing himself in his mind, 'Damn. Damn! DAMN! I'm so stupid!! ...But at least I saw Naruto naked. Makes me want to drool.. No, NO! Now is not the time! God, why? Why didn't I join him?'

He slapped himself and walked into the bedroom. He had better things to do than just stand there like a love dazed idiot. ...Which he certainly was.

--story break--

After a long day of lazing around and once even going to the supermarket to buy some food, our boys were sitting in the living room and watching the TV. It was an evening like any other but there was this sad aura. And Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was feeling so down.

"What's wrong Naruto? You've been low the whole evening. Has something happened?" Sasuke felt concerned about his best friend.

"I... I broke up with Sakura." And then and there his emotions burst. He couldn't take it any more. He began to cry.

"Another relationship, a relationship that could've worked out has gone down the drain. Honestly, I don't know what to do any more." With his head in his arms and his elbows on his knees he cried there. Everything always fails. Even his life has only gone down the hill. Why? Why does this have to be happening?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and did everything he could to calm down the other man. Seriously, why does this have to be happening? His friend is left without any love again and he can't offer his, for his love isn't what he needs. What could he do for his friend? For the man who he loves?

Nothing.

He rubbed circles onto the back of a very upset young man. His best friend - his love. Not knowing what to do. ...What to do?

He himself even felt like crying. But then the boy stopped sniffling, pulled away from him and used his sleeves to wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for using you as a shoulder to cry on. I shouldn't have." He looked down with his moist blue eyes, embarrased.

"It's all right. I don't mind. We are friends, aren't we?" The dark haired friend smiled sadly. He ran his fingers through his friend's hair.

"I'm glad you're here. You're always here. I'm so glad." The boy looked happier now and tried to smile brightly, even though the marks of salty tears on his cheeks stayed where they shouldn't be. They shouldn't be covering this joyful boy's beautiful cheeks. So Sasuke tried to gently wipe them away.

"You know, if there would be a female version of you, I would SO marry her." The kid was beginning to make jokes again - a good sign. Sasuke laughed. This man, always smiling even though he feels such sadness in his heart.

They laughed together over the joke.

"I see you a better day. ...Naruto." Were the last words as they went back to watching the TV. And he thought,

"I see us all a better day."

TBC.

--author's note--

Alrighty, why am I late again to submit a new chapter?

You see, there was a meteorite shower and a huge one crashed into my room and destroyed my computer, so I just had no other option but to wait until it got fixed.

Okay the truth is, I'm a lazy, lazy and very depressed little bitch.

Anyway, if you want my opinion on any of the stories you've written then just send me a link on or and I'll read them and tell what I think. ;)

But be afraid, I would give you my honest opinion. You can also send a link to my hotmail or gmail address, both begin with: evaalex001.

All right, that's all I've got to say.

I'll try to submit a new chapter of "I melt like ice cream on a hot summer day" soon. :D

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

-Eva.


	7. What the fudge? Again?

-"What the fudge? Again?"-

"Naruto, stop it! I've had enough."

"But I don't want to-"

"But it won't be that bad!"

"Don't you understand? It's so hot that it hurts."

"Naruto, you do realize that it's just food? We are fighting here over a silly dinner!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Have they really stooped that low? Arguing about what to have for dinner? Pfft.

All right, here's the scenario. They decided to celebrate the fact that Sasuke had moved in for awhile by going out to eat, Sasuke even had told their friends Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji that tonight they couldn't all hang out together. Sasuke was sick of Naruto's cooking. Only ramen here and ramen there. Not that he was much of a cook either. But really! To argue over dinner? Can't they just get along for once?

I guess we'll never know.

Naruto wanted to eat Italian cuisine, after all spaghetti reminded him of ramen, but Sasuke, he wanted something spicy, like Mexican. And this is where it all began.

"No!" Shouted the blond man.

"We'll eat Italian tomorrow. I promise!" Sasuke was pleading.

"Why can't we eat Italian today and Mexican tomorrow?" He kept trying to get his way.

"All right, all right. I don't even care any more." He agreed, thinking,"Jeez, is he still a kid?" Shaking his head he got his answer when Naruto shouted out of glee.

"Figures." He muttered.

--scene change--

"I want a seat in a cozy corner, but pretty close to other people. You know, I'm a people person, but you don't know anything about that. Now do you, mister Emo McEmopants?" The car was filled with Naruto's hearty laughter. The things he said offended Sasuke but he quickly pushed it away seeing how the boy next to him was cheerful. He was still kind of worried about him because of yesterday...

Oh well.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you all right?" At least he wasn't waving his hand in front of his face like the last time., even though he has those strong looking, manly hands...

Now's not the time.

"Yeah, everything is just dandy." He kept on trying to drive but it was wasn't such an easy task, now that Naruto was jumping up and down in his seat.

"Dandy? OH YEAH! Could it be? COULD IT BE?? You ARE in LOVE, aren't you?! Who is she? WHO IS SHE? I'm dying to know... Tell me, tell me!" He wanted to slap himself over his forehead for this girly way of acting which Naruto was doing. Or either slap him. Both ways are fine by him.

Blushingly he responded, "So I used that word? Big deal! And NO I'm NOT in love. Now stop this idiocy and stay still."

Next thing he noticed, he heard police siren. "What now?" He thought out loud as he pulled over. The police did the same thing, walked all the way over to the driver's window, slightly knocked on it and waited for the driver to roll down the window.

"Drive away! DRIVE AWAY!" Naruto was jumping up and down in his seat again before Sasuke could even push down the button of the window.

"Shush! I want none of that crap." Sasuke was clearly pissed but that didn't stop Naruto by making his kicked dog/pouty puppy face.

"Good evening, do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Well apparently, you drove right through that red light few metres back," The officer was giving a lecture while leaning over the car. "Now I need to see some identifications and a drivers licence. Your car seems to be in pretty good shape but I need to write you a ticket for that red light incident."

Sasuke grunted, asked Naruto to look up the damn papers and such, gave them to the police officer, grunted some more as the officer gave him the ticket and checked Sasuke's driver's licence.

"Hey, I know you. You're that famous writer, you write all sorts of romance novels. My wife is a big fan. Maybe I could get an autograph for her? I would really appreciate that." By now, Sasuke didn't only want to slap Naruto for giggling next to him but he also wanted bite off this "nice" officer's head. But reluctantly he took the offered paper and pen, signed his name on that, and told the officer to have a good night. The officer nodded and left.

By now, Naruto could not hold it any more. He just had to laugh, "Oh crap! You should've seen your face! It's like you, like, you were ready to crap into your own pants ANY second out of anger! Kyahahahaa!" The fox faced man kept snickering.

Sasuke was NOT amused.

--scene change/Sakura's POV--

Damn "secret admirer". First wants to go on a date and then doesn't show up. I've been waiting here for half and hour. For who did I dress up for? For him. And does he show up? No.

Sigh. Damn bastard.

Since my mood is already ruined, then I'm leaving.

Wait a minute... Are these Naruto AND Sasuke? Wait a minute, Sasuke? Yes! Now is my chance. Of course I'm going to go and talk to "them".

--Third POV/with team "save Sasuke"--

"Guys! Code Sakura! Code Sakura!" Ino was whisper-shouting to the guys, pointing a finger at Sakura who was going towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well guys, that's our queue," Ino chirped happily, "And Chouji, STOP EATING FOR ONCE AND COME ON!!"

But shouting at Chouji not to eat makes a sad, sad Chouji,"But Ino, food here is tasty!"

"No whining!" Ino softly punched Chouji on his head while Shikamaru muttered "troublesome". But she just sighed, grabbed the boys by their arms towards the so called "code Sakura", with Shikamaru once again saying "troublesome" and Chouji still holding his fork with a piece of meat.

--Third POV--

"Hey guys! What a coincidence!" Sakura waved and smiled to the two males just a metre away. Before she could say anything else or Naruto could almost bounce on her they were cut off,

"OH MY GOD! What are you two doing here!" Ino suspiciously laughed.

"So troublesome..." Muttered Mr. I'm-too-lazy-to-care and got elbowed by Ms. Pig. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other, far too perplexed about those four being there. Naruto was just clueless but Sasuke knew something was going on. Ino knew that these two were suppose to come here, so what's going on? But he is intending to find that out.

"Well, since were all here, why not get a table for all of us. All right?" Sasuke asked from others. The "others" just nodded and tried find empty seats for six people.

After Sakura found one, they settled down. Of course Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto quickly stumbled next to Sakura. Ino just knew she had to sit next to Sakura, to spoil her well-being, but failed because of the blond idiot. So in the end, Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura, next to Sakura sat Naruto, a bit ticked off blondie Ino had to sit next to Naruto and the just mentioned woman made Mr. Troublesome sit next to herself to prevent the other man from falling asleep like a narcoleptic, and finally Chouji was sitting next to Sasuke, still chewing on his meat.

And then there was silence. No one knew what to say, except Shikamaru who just didn't feel like talking, Chouji was too busy savouring the taste in his mouth and Sakura and Ino were just glaring at each other.

Sasuke sighed and nudged Naruto with his foot under the table, "What was that for?" Naruto shouted, now everyone else by the same table were looking at him.

"Well, you're the talkative one in this group, so why don't you start the conversation?" Blond haired male was glowering at the ivory skinned man. But decided to do as the other suggested, "Uhm... So what brought everyone else here?"

"Well, I got stood up." Sakura was embarrassed to admit. Naruto made his puppy eyes and tried to hug Sakura but got pushed away by her, giving him the "You better behave" look. This made Naruto a sad puppy.

Sasuke turned his accusing eyes towards Ino. Suddenly the said woman felt this heavy feeling. What was she going to do now? She couldn't tell everybody that she came here with the team "Save Sasuke" because she had heard that Sakura was going on a date with some guy to this very same restaurant where Sasuke was bringing Naruto. Oh crap!

In her last resort, she pressed her heel deep into Shikamaru's toes. Said man just silently screamed and woke up from his day dream, with tears in his eyes. Poor Shikamaru.

"Well... It was kinda... It's like... It was fate?" Even the genius stutters, who would have known? Sasuke raised one of his perfectly waxed eyebrows at his three weird friends.

"All right, I guess we should order something." Sasuke took the menu before his to see what was there. The three suspicious ones quickly picked up theirs in hope that they wouldn't look suspicious at all. Sasuke was just shaking his head at their naiveness.

"OH YESH!! SPAGHETTI!" Naruto suddenly stood up from his seat, fists towards the sky like he just won. Everyone in the restaurant were looking at him like he was some loony. Sakura couldn't help but to think what made her even talk to that loser the first day they met. So she just pulled Naruto by his jacket back down to his seat, "Well it IS an Italian restaurant, of course there's spaghetti. Now sit down!"

This attitude, especially from the pinky, made a sad puppy eyed Naruto, again.

"Hello, my name is Sai, and I'll be one of your waiters tonight. Have you decided what you would like to order yet?" Asked a handsome, young waiter. Ino's eyes began to sparkle. The man looked like a clone of Sasuke, only with a lighter skin colour and shorter hair.

"I... I... I... Sai please? No, I mean, I would like "Insalata Caprese", please." The blondie breathlessly said to the waiter, with hearts in her eyes.

"What she said." Was Shikamaru's simple answer. Sasuke just shook his head and told the waiter that he would like pasta with cherry tomatoes.

"I WANT SPAGHETTI!! ...With meatballs." Said loudly our little, jolly, blond dwarf named Naruto. Chouji said that anything is good enough as long as it has meat in it. Sakura ordered the same thing as Sasuke, trying to impress him, of course. Sai just took the menus from them and went towards the kitchen.

Everyone were silent again. Sure Sasuke and Naruto would have talked to Shikamaru and Chouji about manly stuff, but with the girls there, well, they didn't want to make the girls feel bored. Suddenly, Sasuke felt something rubbing against his ankle. It's like it was somebody's foot. He abruptly stood up. Everyone at the table were now looking at him.

"What's up with you, Sasuke? You gonna go to the restroom or something?" Naruto asked all confused. Sasuke just shook his head, squeaked out a "no" and sat back down, with a heavy blush marring his face. Ino looked at Sasuke then Sakura and saw the evil gleam in her eyes.

"So that's what is going on..." She thought. A sly smirk grew onto her face. While Ino was there smirking like a mad man, Sakura was back in action.

"So Sasuke, I love your books. Actually, I used to write back in high school, too." She winked at him seductively. Sasuke just gulped, and tried to be polite by nodding.

"HAH! You failed at it. You didn't even get to the high school's newspaper team. You were too busy chasing after guys." Ino was being evil.

"Well at least I wasn't a slutty cheerleader like you." Sakura was all "right back at ya". This made Ino upset. How dare she call her a slut?

"Yeah, so? I was at least a popular cheerleader, the captain of the cheerleader team even, but you were just a lousy wannabe. The only reason I even let you on the team was because I felt sorry for you!" The blond haired "cheerleading" slut was glowering at the pink haired "wannabe" dork. And so was the pink haired woman doing to the blond haired woman. This was getting pretty hot here. Naruto was all excited. Shuffling on his seat like he wants to ask "what's gonna happen, what's gonna happen, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?". A bit more and he would be squealing and cheering for Sakura. Shikamaru just looked away thinking "troublesome" once more and Chouji was being sad about his dinner not being there in front of him.

Sasuke? He just couldn't care less.

"Ino-pig, I'm going to the restroom to powder my nose. Let's go together, why don't we?" The green-eyed woman gritted out between her teeth and the blue-eyed woman gritted out,

"Sure." And off they were to "powder their noses".

"Where's the dinner?" Was Chouji wondering.

"Girls are so troublesome..." Was Shikamaru muttering.

"This is SO awesome!! What's gonna happen next?" Was Naruto snickering and thinking. Sasuke just shook his head and once again, he just didn't give a damn.

But back in the restroom the girls fight was continuing.

"What the hell is your problem? Sasuke is mine, you understand? And there's no way that you can have him!" Sakura spat out to the other woman.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not even interested in him." Ino was protecting herself. But the Pink Bitch didn't believe her, "Yeah, suuuure! I believe you! Look, if you really think I'm THAT stupid then you're wrong. You're a slut like you've always been. Taking away the guy that I want!"

"Excuse me! But YOU'RE the one who has always been after the guys that I like. And like I said, I am NOT interested of dating Sasuke!" Sakura didn't want to believe Ino and so she slapped her. A hard, good, solid bitch slap is what she's good at! Ino was surprised by this. She certainly didn't expect this!

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to leave it THIS way!" She thought and slapped right back. Sakura didn't waste any time and tried to yank out her blond hair. Ino screamed and clutched onto her enemy's pink hair, also trying to yank it out. They didn't even see how other women in the restroom were looking at them like these two should be locked up in an asylum. But that didn't stop them from fighting. Sakura had pulled out a good amount of hair from Ino's head and the other woman was not going to accept that. She pushed the pinky out of the restroom to the dining area, punching her rival into her stomach.

The guys saw that and rose up right away. Running towards the girls, they tried to break them up, but before they could Sakura marred Ino's face with her fist. Naruto was keeping away Sakura and Shikamaru held Ino still. The women glared each other with all the hate in the world.

"All right, you two better stop this right now! This is inappropriate." Sasuke looked from one girl to the other with angry eyes. His evening with his best friend was ruined already by Sakura and his friends showing up, but he tried to look away and enjoy himself. And then something like this happens? Unacceptable.

"Sir, these ladies are your friends right? I'm sorry but we have to ask you all leave. You ruin the reputation of this restaurant for the other customers. Have a nice evening." The manager of this place told them. Sasuke huffed and thought,"Have nice evening? This evening has been ruined already."

"Shikmamaru and Chouji, would you two please take Ino to her home? Naruto, Sakura is going with us." The raven haired man went towards the exit, explaining what they were going to do now. Shikamaru just nodded and together with Chouji they made their way to the car owned by the man with a ponytail.

Sasuke lead the way to his car followed by Naruto and Sakura. All of them were silent, not saying a word. Naruto sat with Sakura to the back, he knew not to disturb Sasuke when he was angry and trying to think. So the said man sat in the front by himself. He started the car and off they were.

On the way to Sakura's house Naruto sadly glanced at Sakura. She looked like a child who had done something wrong.

Once they reached her house, she tried to apologise but Sasuke just simply replied through clenched teeth,"Get out."

That struck Sakura's heart heavily. She just sadly looked towards Sasuke then made her way out of the car, closed the door and went down the road to her home. She didn't even notice how Naruto had risen his hand as a silent goodbye. And if she would've looked back at the car now, she wouldn't have seen it there. They had left already. She looked up at the starry sky, sighed, opened the door to her house and went inside.

This day sure ended badly.

TBC.

--Auhor's note--

Special thanks to karategrl1 on dA. I would've never known how to finish this story so well without her! So I owe her a big hug!

I think this chapter turned out to be a good one! I'm glad!!

Actually, since I'm one of those people who comes up with a story on the way then even I'm like,"What's gonna happen in the next chapter? SQUEE!"

Even I don't know what's exactly going to happen!

Also, there was a person on who told me that I write quite well even though I still need to practice a bit and really, I thank you whoever you are. I like honesty! And you were the person who made me much more happier than any other person who has read this story. I LOVE HONESTY! Thank you!!

But anyway, this is all for today.

P.S. You people make me feel so special. Because of you I finally, now that I've been resting a lot lately, maybe I can finally get my lazy butt to writing. xD

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

-Eva3


	8. Romeo did you forget your lines again?

-"Romeo, did you forget your lines again?"-

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night to hear Naruto moaning. And not in a pleasant way. He was clearly in pain. Naruto woke up, went to the bathroom, since it was closer, to get a some water to drink. As soon as he took a few sips he couldn't keep it in. This made Sasuke very worried.

"Naruto, are you all right? Is something wrong?" Asked Sasuke in a worried voice.

"I don't know. I'm feeling nauseous but on the same time I'm thirsty. I can't breathe well and my throat is burning." Naruto explained while clutching onto his stomach. This just wasn't right. So the first thing Sasuke did, he called the ambulance.

They arrived in 15 minutes to take Naruto away.

--scene change--

"Looks like this is a camphor overdose. Did he take any medication before going to bed?" The doctor was talking to Sasuke.

"No, I don't think he did. How could something like this get into him?" Sasuke replied, still concerned but a bit relieved to at least know what's wrong.

"Looks like by ingestion. We'll keep him here for the night. Since he's awake right now, you may go in." These were the last words of the doctor as he left. Sasuke didn't waste a minute and went in right away. There he saw Naruto, still in pain, but still smiling like a loony. How can he keep smiling like this?

"Hey Naruto. The doctor said that you'll stay here for the night." Sasuke gave him his smile. Naruto just smiled gently back and said, "Yeah, so I heard."

"How did it get into your system? Did you take any medication or something?" The dark haired man looked at Naruto with a face that said "if you did, why?".

"I didn't take anything. But... Now that you mention, the water that I drank at the restaurant yesterday smelled weird." The blue-eyed man looked towards the ceiling, thinking.

"The water? How could camphor get in your water?" He thoughtfully asked from the blond man. The man shrugged in reply. Right then came in Sakura, wearing a nurse's uniform. Looks like she is works here.

"Naruto, I heard you were poisoned... I mean, that they found camphor in your system. How are you feeling?" Sakura tried to look concerned but Sasuke could tell that something was going on with her. Poisoned? How could she know something like that? Even he didn't think of it. But Naruto just smiled to her and said that he feels a bit sick but her prettiness makes everything better.

"Hi Sasuke! You're here, too? I'm glad to see you!" She got into action right away. Sasuke silently shuddered to this but promised to himself that he will ignore her as much as he could. Thankfully he was saved by her pager going off.

"Oh well gotta go, BYE SASUKE!" She scurried out while waving to the "man of her dreams", not even remembering that Naruto was there, too. Too bad for her that her "man of dreams" is gay, and VERY gay for his best friend who was in a hospital bed right now. Speaking of which, Naruto was staring at Sasuke and pouting.

"What?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well aren't you popular." The man kept pouting.

--scene change/the next day--

The night had passed quickly and now they were on their way out, followed by a chattering pink haired woman. Before they could even leave they saw a bunch of children, just sitting around each other, talking to each other, telling stories or playing. Naruto froze to where he was, making Sasuke also stop. And they just looked at them. Being all happy. But Naruto didn't understand why some of these children were bald, they didn't have any hair at all.

"Sakura, what's with the hairless children?" He pointed towards them, asking something so stupid like a doofus.

"Naruto, you're so stupid. These are the children who have cancer. Some of them don't have any hair because of chemo. The ones with hair still need the therapy." She first looked annoyed at Naruto then moved her eyes to the children, turning sad. What do you know? She even has a heart! But hearing this made Naruto sad. What if the treatment doesn't work? He didn't even notice that he said it out loud.

"Well, there is a child who is being taken home tomorrow because he's going to die. It's very sad." She looked like she wanted to cry. Naruto and Sasuke felt very sad, and Naruto was wondering if there was something he could do to cheer up these kids bit. And BINGO! He had it.

Sasuke gulped by the sly vibes and a sly smile he was receiving from Naruto.

--scene change/in Sasuke's car--

"All right, what was that smile for back there?" Sasuke asked and thought, "And why the hell are you still smiling like that?"

"Well... I was thinking, maybe we could cheer up these kids by performing a little play?" Sasuke nodded.

"And... I would need your help. What do you think about performing 'the little red riding hood'?" Naruto's grin grew, Sasuke shuddered.

"All right." He agreed, feeling that he will be sorry.

--scene change/the next day(again?)--

"Okay Naruto. I do understand that you feel sorry for these children, but do you feel sorry for me even a little? I still don't understand why I have to be that darn little red riding hood!" Sasuke was pissed, and what manly man wouldn't be if they would have to be wearing a skirt? Naruto who was wearing a costume of a nine-tailed fox because the carnival shop didn't have the wolf one for it was rented out, just slyly grinned and replied,

"But you make a splendid girl, Sasuke," Foxy boy snickered, "All you're missing are boobs!"

This made Sasuke pissed off. He sure did want to punch Naruto right now, but when he raised his fist, he lowered it right away. How could he hit the man he loves? Sasuke didn't see this but from far away was Sakura watching closely how Sasuke was acting around other people, and she noticed that Sasuke really cares about Naruto. Could it be love?

"Naah, that's just silly." She shrugged it off.

"All right, everyone! On the stage!" Shikamaru called everybody. The poor guy had to be the narrator and it had Ino's handwriting all over it.

The play began. The curtains were opened and there stood Shikamaru, missing the fact that he couldn't smoke in the hospital. And the narrator did his job,"Once upon a time, there lived a girl who had gotten a red hood from her grandma as a gift, and since she didn't want to wear any other hood or hat besides the one that her granny gave her, everybody began calling her 'the little red riding hood."

Shikamaru moved from the centre of the stage to the side, in front of one of the curtains,"One day her mother told her,"

And out came Chouji. Wearing a dress, eating a biscuit, he said, "Take this basket. In here is a cake and a bottle of wine and take it to your grandmother. I heard she's ill. But certainly, the cake and the wine will do her good. Just don't sway off the road!"

The children were giggling that there was a guy wearing a dress.

While Chouji said his lines, out came Sasuke. He was wearing a red hood, long white stockings to cover his legs, a long till knees skirt, a white button down shirt and a stuffed bra, a pair of red shoes, and a very bright blush. The kids were amazed of this pretty lady, the boys were clapping. Embarrassed he took the basket as quickly as he could. He took a glance at the basket and saw a bottle of wine but no cake.

"Figures." He thought, as he and Chouji went to the backstage so the background could be changed. The picture of a lovely house turned into a dark forest. Sasuke was stunned. Didn't they order a brighter, more children friendly background? What is this, Halloween? Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his costume and snarled into his face, "What happened to the other background, dobe?"

"Jeez! Sorry but it's not my fault. They didn't have the one we wanted. Came out they had rented it out to someone else." Naruto raised his hands in self-defence. Sasuke sighed. He didn't even notice that he had missed his queue. Quickly he scurried to the stage. Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Now as I said, while 'little red riding hood' was walking down the road to his, I mean, HER grandma's place, the big bad wolf, I mean fox, came along the road. The big bad fox asked from the little girl,"

"Where are you going?" Asked Naruto from Sasuke as cheerfully as always. The children were wondering what happened to the wolf...

"To commit suicide," muttered Sasuke the way no one heard, but then said in a loud and clear voice,"I'm going to see my granny, whose house is in the forest, under three old oak trees."

Mr. Lazy sighed once more and continued,"The wolf... FOX! I mean, the fox walked besides 'the little red riding hood' and then said,"

Now Naruto was in a pinch. What was his line again? Instead of saying what he needed to, he stuttered, "Uhm... Ummm," The kids snickered, and Mr. Fox got nudged by Sasuke who cautiously pointed towards the flowers. Now remembering his line Naruto happily said, "Look how many beautiful flowers are growing here!"

Cigarette missing Shikamaru once again had to continue, "Then the 'little red riding hood' thought that she could pick a few flowers for her grandma. But the more flowers she picked, the more she went deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, the fox ran to the grandma's house, kicked down the door, and in only one big leap he jumped to the grandma's bed and swallowed the grandma fast. He then put on grandma's clothes and her bonnet and climbed into her bed."

In the background you could see how Naruto went to the granny's house, kicked down the door, had a bit of a struggle with Ino, who was playing the grandmother, in which he had to pull Ino onto the floor behind the bed, out of the sight of the children. You could hear them fighting over there and hear Naruto's wail of pain as Ino almost scratched his eyes out. Then he had to take off Ino's clothes, but more looked like ripping. When he was finally done, he finally got into the bed while the kids kept laughing. Some were even pointing with a finger.

Shikamaru shook his head and kept telling the story in his bored voice, "The 'little red riding hood' had picked a bouquet of flowers and continued her trip. When she got to her granny's house, the door was wide open," In the background you could see Sasuke wandering to the house. By now even some nurses had gathered to see this.

"The girl walked in and went by the bed. But there was lying the big bad fox who had pulled the bonnet over his eyes." Now, Shikamaru didn't mean to say that, but he was suppose to try and narrate as close as he could to the play that was happening before the audience, and sure thing, did Naruto have the bonnet over his eyes. Seems like the idiot didn't know how to wear that thing.

"Who turned off the lights? Is this the end of the world? Are we being abducted by the aliens?" The blond began to panic. The man with coal black eyes rolled his eyes and just pulled the bonnet off from Naruto's face, sighing of one's stupidity. The kids were rolling on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"Ah! Thanks Sasuke! ...I mean, 'little red riding hood'. Hehehee..." He scratched the back of his neck as he was laughing nervously. The other man next to him just looked towards the heavens and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. The blondie just tried to smile childishly.

Sasuke decided to simply move along, "Grandmother, why do you have such big ears?"

Naruto looked hurt, pouted and replied, "I don't have big ears! Why are you always nagging on me?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead and felt like getting off the stage. Instead of running away, he explained to Naruto that this is all part of the play and he should say his line. After telling what Naruto is suppose to say, the idiot just nodded, trying to remember all of this.

"I repeat, Granny, Why do you have such big ears?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, to what Naruto replied, "So I could hear you better, my dear."

"And what big eyes do you have!" Little red riding Sasuke kept going on, once again big bad Naruto replying, "To see you better, my sweet."

"You've also got such a big mouth!" Sasuke played to be surprised, keeping in mind that the character he was playing is.

"TO EAT YOU BETTER!" Naruto howled as the got out of the bed and jumped onto Sasuke. Now the raven haired man was trapped under the man who was wearing a fox costume and a nightgown. Exactly at this moment comes in Sakura shouting while holding a real gun instead of the fake one that was ordered from 'toys R us', "Hands up you stupid fox and get off my prince!"

Sasuke would've slapped himself once again if his arms would not have been covered by a man with a smaller body built, but still a bit heavy.

"Must be all that ramen..." He silently was thinking. But he soon forgot that as Naruto got off, once again rising his hands to protect himself.

"But Sakura... This is just part of the play." Naruto said in a scared tone, afraid of the woman with a huge air rifle.

"I don't care! Don't you ever climb on my McDreamy(1) ever again!" She was now loading the gun. Sasuke walked before Naruto, protecting Naruto from Sakura.

"Sakura stop this!" He shouted loudly. Sakura's hands began to shook a bit but was still hesitating about giving up. She was now sure that Sasuke and Naruto are far too close to each other for her comfort. He's her boyfriend! At least that's what she has been thinking ever since she saw him. She was so focused on the two that she didn't even notice Ino sneaking up on her and taking the gun out of her hands, unloading it, then throwing it away.

And déjà vu, another cat fight, again. The two girls kept struggling, the kids were thrilled and then it happened. The flame of a candle that was burning in the grandma's house to set a better mood, lit up Sakura's hair. She screamed and ran away.

Everyone were perplexed. Shikamaru just tried to fix this situation by story telling,"And this is how the grandma attacked the lumber-jack to save the fox, her granddaughter and herself. The end."

--scene change--

Sakura quickly ran into the women's restroom to put out her hair. She looked at her hair that had burned short. She was lucky that she still had some of her hair.

Sniffling, she fell onto the ground and cried.

"He's suppose to be mine. Mine!" She kept on crying, trying to figure out what to do about Sasuke. Or more likely her obstacle Naruto.

"That blond idiot..." She sniffed once more, pulling on her hair, thinking how she has to cut off the burnt ends and even it out.

--meanwhile--

"Hey you! What's your name? My name is Konohamaru!"Asked a young boy with brunet hair, sticking up even more than Naruto's. Naruto gave him his trademark smile and said, "My name is the great Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

He nodded and Konohamaru just smiled back, "You know, you were pretty good..."

"Hell yeah! I OWNED the stage!!" Naruto was all energised, pumping his fists and everything.

"But you're an idiot!" The kid said, making Naruto angry.

"What the... Hey, you! You should be happy that Me! The great Uzumaki performed for you!" Naruto was after blood but couldn't even reach the child since Sasuke, who was stronger, held him back.

"See ya!" Said the kid as he ran away, leaving Sasuke to deal with the blue-eyed idot.

"All right, Naruto. Calm down and let's go. Ino said she'll take care of clearing this place up and taking all the rented things back." Sasuke was pulling Naruto by his wrist. Naruto still pouting by what that kid was saying.

--scene change/much later--

It was evening and the guys were once again at home. Well more likely Naruto's home but this doesn't matter. The guys were all bummed out. They had already eaten the dinner, nothing good was coming from the TV, so they were pretty much bored. Naruto turned on the radio. Still, nothing was going on and they were still bored. Then Sasuke suggested to drink a bit to relax after such a tiring day. Naruto was okay with that and brought out a big bottle of whisky, and a quality one at that.

After half a bottle they were pretty drunk but it took another half a bottle to get them really loaded.

"Whad tha fudge ish wiff tat Sagura biotch? Playin' arount wiff a kun is noo goooot(2)."Sasuke slurred out. Naruto laughed like a maniac, not even caring that he once liked the woman.

"Ands joo werr al lyk, sdop taaat!(3)" Naruto actually loled. Both guys were too drunk to understand what the hell was going up. And they were still bored. Naruto insisted to playing strip poker and since there was nothing better to do, Sasuke was like 'hell yeah'.

After four times, Naruto had already lost his two socks and his pants and his shirt. Sasuke was good even when drunk. Naruto furiously stared at Sasuke, trying to screw his last braincells, trying to think which card to pick. The one which was more lower than the other or the one which was higher? Now he couldn't remember which was better, the lower or the higher. He was about to pick the lower, Sasuke a bit nervous about Naruto picking that one, but then he retreated his hand to think once again. Sasuke was getting tired of this, "Pikk wone!(4)"

Naruto just huffed and decided that the higher one must be better and after seeing the card, realised that he was wrong. Swearing, he understood that he lost again and took off his boxers. Sasuke smirked and did a little happy dance. If he wouldn't be so drunk he would do this dance in his mind but not this time. This time he's drunk!

Naruto felt even more insulted, not knowing that Sasuke is dancing because he's happy to see Naruto naked not because he's happy that he won every single round.

"Al riiiikhd. U kan stup noe.(5)" He slurred out, stood up and clutched onto Sasuke to balance himself. Sasuke got a quick chance to see Naruto in all of his glory before the very same man fell onto him. The next when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto intensely looking at him. This, he liked. So he did the first thing he could think of and kissed the man on top of him.

Naruto didn't hesitate and kissed him back. The kiss got deeper, they held onto each other stronger than before. Unfortunately, they had to breathe, but this gave them a chance to look into each other's eyes once again. There it was, passion. Passion for each other. Passion which Sasuke never showed this man and passion that Naruto had been oblivious to.

Sasuke gave support to Naruto as he took him to the bedroom. Throwing Naruto gently onto the bed, he as quickly as he could took off his shirt and pants with his boxers, standing in front of Naruto in all his naked glory. Naruto looking at him and his dick as a delicious lollipop. Almost drooling, Naruto climbed on all fours to Sasuke, took hold of his cock as he put the tip in his mouth to suck on it, then lick it. The room was filled with a moan which meant that the man is in pleasure.

As Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's penis with the tip of his tongue, Sasuke curled his fingers into Naruto's hair. Said man kept doing wonders with that tongue and that mouth of his, first licking it once more then finally taking it into his mouth in a whole. Since he has never had a another man's cock in his mouth he first gagged, took it out and tried once more. This time he tried to moan to bring more pleasure to the man in front of him. And the moan was louder than the last one. Taking some of it out of his mouth, he once again sucked but this time he was half sucking, half giving him a hand-job. Sasuke's head rolled back, so did his eyes, cluthing even more onto blond hair.

Naruto could feel Sasuke almost coming and stopped right away. He wanted more. So he sprawled onto the bed, pulling Sasuke on top of him. Once his head hit the pillows, he brought the raven haired man's head closer by the neck, so he could give him a good, deep and hot French kiss. Sasuke wasn't going to hold back but showed how much he cared for the man underneath him. So he put all of his passion into this kiss.

Once parting, the blue-eyed man was breathless, gasping for air, and now a bit more sober of the alcohol in his blood and more drunk of the heat, he almost read Sasuke's thoughts, "I like to, keep the, lube, in the second drawer, in the right, left to you, night-stand."

He gasped between the words. Sasuke just reached out for the drawer, a bit sluggish of the alcohol. Finally finding the tube, he takes it out, takes the cap off and pours a lot of it on his hand, a bit more than needed, but doesn't realise it because of the same reason that even got him in this sexy situation.

Making his hands slick with the substance, he first enters with two fingers, stopping for a short amount of time, to let Naruto adjust to this overwhelming feeling. And Naruto, grabbing Sasuke by his shoulders, gasps, a bit shocked by this feeling, a bit pleased. It hurts, but on the same time, it isn't bad.

"Relax." Says the lover, working his fingers even deeper, making his partner moan loudly as he brushes past the sweet spot. Now that he knows where is his target, he adds another finger to finally begin the real stretching. Now this hurt Naruto and Sasuke could tell, so he kissed his shoulder twice and tried to be more gentle and tried to go slower. Moving deeper in and out, while scissoring his fingers, trying to hit that spot again and again, so it would hurt less for his most beloved person.

Before Naruto could beg for Sasuke to do more, his prayers were answered. Sasuke removed his finger, grabbed Naruto's legs by the underside of his knees, bringing them over his shoulders, quickly giving his left knee a tender kiss. Naruto smiled to him. For once he felt happy. There was someone who was being gentle to him, sweet and kind. Caring. And even showing it. It was too much for him so he cried a bit. This alarmed Sasuke, so much that he took Naruto's legs off of his shoulders, held him tightly close and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Did I?"

Naruto shook his head as a 'no' and replied, "You've never hurt me."

And kissed him, seizing the moment. It's like the time stopped as they lay there and kiss. But everything beautiful has to end at some point, but not yet. The passion is just too much, so Sasuke continues from where he was left off. Once again, he took hold of the man's legs and took them over his shoulders. Naruto wasn't flexible enough, yet. But he was all right.

Sasuke tried to keep Naruto's knees together with one arms so the legs wouldn't fall off his shoulders, as he tried to use his free hand to first lube his penis then enter him. Naruto gasped out of pain this time. There was still some pleasure, pleasure of almost being filled, but it still hurt a lot. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and once again and whispered, "Relax."

So Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth, sensing his muscles relax.

"Good boy." Sasuke said a bit mockingly, but still adoringly. Naruto didn't feel offended like he usually would, but smiled once again. By now, he felt relaxed enough to let Sasuke fully enter him. Slowly, but gently. Naruto's mouth opening a bit as Sasuke began gently moving in and out like he did with his fingers before, holing onto his legs, he moaned.

"Ah, hah..." Naruto kept moaning as Sasuke boosts the speed, getting harder, but staying tender, knowing that this way must be Naruto's first. He kept going on and on until he remembered, there's something else to work on. Still holding one leg in place, he uses the rest of the lube still on his hand to take care of Naruto's cock. Clutching onto it, not too tightly, after all, he doesn't want to hurt him, he begins to bump it fast and in the same rhythm as he moves his cock.

This is far too much heat and passion for the blond man under the dark haired one. Moving his head from one side to another, he can feel the sensation building up as Sasuke keeps hitting that good spot over and over. And oh that hand, that hand. It knows so well what it's suppose to do, sliding over the shaft, up and down, the thumb occasionally brushing over the tip.

Naruto let out a loud scream as he came. Coming all over his stomach and Sasuke's palm, feeling Sasuke's cum filling the inside of him, he gasps for air. Sasuke licks his fingers, sucks onto them as he watched Naruto, the man he has loved for so long, now finally having him, breathe hard underneath him. For now, for awhile, for this one night he feels like he actually had him to all himself, but he knows that it might never fully happen.

Feeling tired, he pulls out, making Naruto moan of displeasure of being unfulfilled again. But he wasn't unhappy this time, because even though he doesn't feel physically filled, he does feel like this empty space inside of his heart is filled. He looks at the man besides him, the man next to him doing the same. He smiles to Sasuke, he doing the same.

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand in his own, covers them both with a blanket, wraps the other arm around his darling, pulling him closer, keeping him close, he says to Naruto,

"I love you." He finally said it, as he fell asleep, with a smile on his and Naruto's face, keeping each other warm, not letting the heat of the earlier love making to leave them.

Naruto watched for awhile how Sasuke slept, snuggled close to him, keeping Naruto close and for once, he truly did feel loved. As he slipped into pleasant dreams, including him and Sasuke together, he whispered,

"I guess I love you, too, Sasuke."

TBC

--notes--

(1) - Yes, I totally used "Grey's Anatomy" reference. That's what happens when you watch too much "fox life" channel! xD

(2) - In case somebody doesn't understand what it means then, here: "What the fudge is with that Sakura bitch? Playing around with a gun is no good."

(3) - "And you were all like, stop that!"

(4) - "Pick one!" not "Pick bone!"

(5) - "All right. You can stop now!"

--author's note--

It's 4.20 AM, and I am TIRED (plus my back hurts, too. I'm getting old. -.- But I'm only 14... xD) ! I would like to go to sleep, but I have to read through the chapter once more to check for grammar mistakes, typos or any other mistakes. Plus copy it to OpenOffice word processor, then to dA and then to FF. This is SOO annoying. Oh well, better stop whining and get to work so I could get to bed sooner.

Once again I have to thank Chelsea, for helping me a lot with the play part. (Her user on dA is karategrl1, go check her out. She has been a lot of help and I bet she can help you, too, if you need it.)

I actually pulled an all nighter, SO BE GRATEFUL!! xDD

Fanart, interviews and other stuff is appreciated.

Soon closing in for the night,

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

With love from Europe, Estonia,

Yours one and truly - Eva. 3


End file.
